


Very Complicated

by ReginaNocis



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, But he fixes them., Developing Relationship, Flashbacks, In which Percy makes mistakes, M/M, making choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaNocis/pseuds/ReginaNocis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Nico fight well together, but nothing else comes easy to them when they're together. See how their relationship develops and grows in this new one-shot. ;)</p><p> Lots of flashbacks. Multiple mistakes are made (all on Percy's part), and made up for (again, thanks to Percy. And a few gods). And of course: Much, much Perico! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Complicated

The end of his relationship with Annabeth hadn't been a surprise for either of them. It had been a long time coming, and it was a relief when Percy finally stepped forward and ended it. Annabeth was already dating again when Percy realized why it hadn't worked on his end. He was much more interested in men than he was in woman. That should have alarmed him, but the realization came as a relief instead.

 

 

 

  
The thing that surprised him was when he started paying more attention to a certain half-blood who happened to only show his face every few months. Whenever Nico di Angelo showed up, Percy's mood always lifted tremendously. Annabeth had noticed months before they broke up, but she'd kept silent. Grover started noticing it after the break-up. For a long time, that was how Percy pictured his time-line: pre-breakup and post-breakup. Nico had remained a constant in both sections.

 

 

 

  
The real changer for Percy was when it was obvious that Nico was only coming back to see _him_. But unfortunately for Percy, _him_ was Jason Grace, and not Percy Jackson. At first he hadn't noticed. He'd thought Nico was avoiding everyone equally and was annoyed with Percy for drawing him out of that shell. But no, it became very apparent that Nico was annoyed with Percy for keeping him away from Jason. The day the confrontation finally happened, Nico had come to see Jason, but Jason wasn't there anymore. He and Piper had moved to their own apartment in New Jersey.

 

 

_Percy had been sitting on the beach, just soaking up the sun and pouting (but he'd never admit that to Annabeth, no matter how much she pestered) when suddenly the sun was gone and Nico di Angelo was standing over him glaring._

 

 

_"Hey, Neeks, what are you doing here? You usually avoid me until I come drag you out," Percy stated, confused and a little bitter about it._

 

 

_"Where's Jason? I've been looking, and Annabeth said you'd know," Nico snapped, ignoring that Percy had said anything at all._

 

 

_"Gee, it's nice to see you too. You should sit down and enjoy the sun instead of standing there and blocking it," Percy snapped back, finally losing his patience. He'd tried being nice, tried being patient and honest (without scaring the kid off) and thoughtful. Now he was tired of his efforts at friendship (or anything remotely more) being ignored or tossed aside._

 

 

_Surprisingly, Nico winced as though he'd been slapped. He'd never seen Percy angry at him before, and he'd never been harsh... So Nico did as he was asked and sat in the sand. He wasn't even frowning anymore, because he was genuinely hurt._

 

 

_"Jason doesn't live here anymore. He and Piper got an apartment together. He told me to tell you that you need to face your demons before you visit. Something about white carpet and you'd be staining it with... you know, it made no sense to me, and I can't remember how he phrased it. But I don't have the address, so you're wasting your time. And you don't have to worry about me trying to make you socialize, or trying to spend time with you, because I've given up," Percy continued, that same annoyed tone shining through. Nico finally had enough of it._

 

 

_"You think I don't like spending time with you? Or that I really care about spending time with Jason? I only come because Annabeth told me a few years ago that it helps you sleep after you've seen I'm still alive. I suffer through crowds of people to spend time with you, not so I can see Jason for five minutes and hear him tell me that I need to suck it up and just tell you... I come here for you, Percy, not for him. I was only looking for him today to tell him that I'm giving up. I'm not coming back here anymore," he spat, standing and walking away._

 

 

_Percy had never moved so quickly in his life. His hand shot out and a wall of water formed in front of Nico. Two more walls formed, effectively trapping him. He'd have to stay and talk to Percy, because the sun was making sure there wasn't a single shadow around. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up._

 

 

_"You can't just say that and then try to leave! I make you come out of your cabin because I really want to spend time with you. I stress when I don't see you for months, because I really worry about you. You could die down there, or get kidnapped again, and nobody would ever know! You don't answer my IMs, and Hades won't let me into your stupid castle to see you, so I have no way of spending time with you outside of the few days you spend here locked in your cabin. So yeah, I drag you out and make you socialize. Because it's the only way I can reassure myself that you're here and you're okay," Percy exclaimed, not thinking before he spoke. Nico was in shock, so Percy just continued._

 

 

_"It hurts when you lock yourself in your cabin and refuse to let me in, and then seek out Jason of all people before you leave! It hurts more now that I know he knows some secret that you never told me. Out of everyone in this camp, you just had to choose him! And he spends hours after you leave taunting me about that, too. He never mentioned a secret, just kept rubbing in that you like him more than you like me. Which would be fine, except it's not! I know you hate me, and I know why. I can't ever make up for that. But I'd hoped we'd be able to move past it, especially after Bianca came to see me last year to tell me that she didn't ever blame me, and that you knew she didn't. Clearly we can't. And that hurts too," he blurted. He wasn't even looking at Nico anymore. He wasn't sure that Nico was still standing there listening, and if he didn't say all of this now, he'd never be able to. So he continued._

 

 

_"Annabeth told me when we broke up that we both wanted very different things. I didn't know exactly what she meant at that time, but I know now. She's always been there for me, even when it hurt her. She knew before I did. She always knows first, doesn't she? But then I started noticing these little things I'd do, or that I couldn't stop looking, and I thought nothing of it. Until it kept happening, and I kept doing it. Then I realized that it's because I'm not who I thought I was. And I'm okay with that. So is she, and so is Grover... and everyone else who matters. Except for you, because apparently you never noticed it for yourself, and I know that nobody has told you," he continued, blushing._

 

 

_"I don't miss her, because I was never in love with her. She's like my sister. I won't ever see any girl the way I see... but if I say it, I won't be able to take it back. Then again, you said you're not coming back anyways," Percy was very aware that he was babbling. He couldn't help it anymore. He was having a full-blown panic attack, and he couldn't seem to stop it. That's when Nico stepped forward and hugged him. Admittedly, it was all he could think of that might calm the Sea Prince down. And it worked; Percy stopped babbling and leaned against Nico for support. He hadn't noticed he was crying until that moment, and he no longer had the energy to care or wipe the tears away. Nico did that for him._

 

 

_"Calm down, Percy, and tell me what it is you're talking about," Nico said calmly, helping Percy sit back in the sand and pulling him back to lean against his shoulder._

 

 

_"Nico, I'm gay. And I'm in love," Percy whispered. He didn't miss the way Nico tensed up, and he closed his eyes waiting for the disgust that never came._

 

 

_"Is that what this is about? That's not a big deal; so am I," he replied, smiling slightly. "Who is it you're in love with? I have a hard time believing they wouldn't love you back, even if you are a guy."_

 

 

_Percy laughed without humor. "I'm glad that you're okay with it, and I'd be lying if I didn't say I was surprised by all of that. But I can tell you in all honesty that my love is far from returned. We already established that earlier."_

 

 

_He heard the sigh of frustration, and shifted until Percy was facing him. "Tell me." Percy's eyes opened in annoyance, and then he blushed when he realized just how close together their faces were._

 

 

_"Promise you won't kill me?" he whispered, terrified of the rejection that he knew was coming. Nico just nodded and waited for him to continue. "I don't know when it happened. Or how. But even before Annabeth and I broke up, I couldn't stop watching. Every little thing caught my attention and held it. I didn't think anything of it until last year. But gods, Nico, it meant everything. You mean everything to me. I don't know when it changed from lust to love, and I really don't care. I only know that it did change, and I haven't really... I guess I didn't change myself, but I feel like I'm a different person because of it. And gods, I love you so much. So just get it over with and go, okay? Because it's going to hurt more than you'll ever know, and I don't want to drag it out," Percy said quietly. So quietly that Nico wasn't sure he heard him right._

 

 

_"You're saying it's... me? That you love me?" he asked, just making sure. Percy nodded, his eyes squeezed shut._

 

 

_Those eyes flew open when Nico was suddenly kissing him like there was no tomorrow. It was everything Percy wanted and needed, everything he thought he could never have. So he kissed back with just as much enthusiasm. Until he remembered where they were and who could (and probably would) be watching._

 

 

Nico never asked where Piper and Jason's apartment was again. A few months after he'd moved into the Hades cabin permanently, they came back to camp for a visit and walked in on Percy and Nico kissing. To say they didn't make a big deal would be to lie, and very badly. If someone at camp hadn't known already, they would have by the end of that night. It caught them so off guard that they'd forgotten their reason to visit for a few days, and Piper was less than pleased at having her engagement be overshadowed by a relationship that had started a few months previously. But she suffered through it, because they were her friends, and Jason was happy. That made her happy too.

 

 

_Annabeth had been the most supportive of the new relationship, after a few days that is. When she found out, they were lucky she didn't have a weapon on her. She also found out by walking in on them._

 

 

_"Gods, Percy, right there!" Nico cried, panting slightly. Neither heard the door opening, but they realized that mistake as soon as Percy was yanked away by his hair._

 

 

_"Ouch, Annabeth! What the hell was that for?" Percy cried out, trying to pull her hand away. He failed. And the look on her face was so terrifying that Nico didn't dare try to help his boyfriend. He was pretty sure Annabeth wouldn't cause any real harm..._

 

 

_"What in the name of Zeus are the two of you doing?!" she shrieked, looking ready to murder them. Percy looked surprisingly calm, for someone who could be decapitated at any time._

 

 

_"Annie, you've told me a hundred times you were fine with me being gay. I understand that you didn't mean you'd like to walk in on me having sex with another guy, but you can't say you're fine with it and then explode about it when I finally have a boyfriend that I love," he reminded her. She turned her glare on him and he flinched slightly._

 

 

_"Perseus Jackson, you told me you wouldn't do this! You told me you'd rather die than have your heart broken! And especially by him!" she shouted, shooting a dirty look at Nico before turning her attention back to him. That finally seemed to calm her down. But only a little._

 

 

_"And how long has this been going on?" she asked. Nico and Percy shared a look, agreeing to lie about this. She'd just be more angry if she knew they'd kept it a secret for three weeks._

 

 

_"Just a few days, Annabeth," Nico assured her. And really, they'd only been having sex for a few days, so it wasn't a lie. It was just not telling the whole story. She relaxed even more from there._

 

 

The initial embarrassment faded quickly. The second person to find out was Grover, and it was because Percy told him. (Although he was ninety percent sure that he already knew, due to their bond-thing that Grover had made all those years ago. They'd never bothered to take it down, and it still helped them on quests sometimes.) Then it was Chiron, because they wanted permission to leave the camp for dates. And then the Stolls, because Percy wanted to get a present for Nico, but he needed their help. And soon, everyone in camp knew, whether they were told or heard it in the gossip. Nico told Hazel personally, and it spread like wildfire through New Rome (thanks to Leo, that was very nearly literally).

 

 

 

  
At exactly one year, Hades demanded that Nico move back to the Underworld. He was tired of dealing with the souls by himself. Nico had no choice but to agree. So Percy bought his own apartment and made sure Nico had a key for the days when he was too tired to shadow-travel but still wanted to visit. Nico, in turn, demanded that Hades let Percy in whenever he wanted. Then Poseidon had required Percy to work down in the palace with him. Percy had agreed only because Nico was stuck with his father too. And that's when the problems started.

 

 

_~~_

 

 

_"Percy, what do you think you're doing here?" the god demanded, looking furious. He shuddered, trying not to think of what happened last time that look was given to him. This particular god was not one he liked having angry._

 

__

 

_"S-sorry... Father said it was necessary for me to be here," he replied, his voice gaining confidence towards the end. Showing fear now would not help his situation. It might make it worse for him later._

 

__

 

_"I suppose you've come to retrieve my son?" the god hissed, seemingly less angry._

 

__

 

_"To retrieve you both," Percy corrected, smiling slightly. "Father wants to talk to you, and I want to talk to Nico."_

 

__

 

_"Tell your father that if he wants to see me, he can come get me himself. But you can have Nico for now. You know where to find him," Hades snapped, waving him away like he was an annoying fly. Percy nodded and took off down one of the many hallways, heading towards his lover's room._

 

__

 

_But when he got there, he could hear Nico talking to someone else. "Yeah, he's still falling for it. Can't believe Jackson would be so dumb. He's supposed to be he greatest hero of our time!" Nico was saying._

 

__

 

_"Well thank his father that he's so gullible. Otherwise we wouldn't be able to do this," the other person said. Then there was silence for a few minutes._

 

__

 

_"You'd better go. I think he's coming here today. Father said something about having a meeting with Poseidon, and Percy usually shows up here during those meetings. Get going, I'll IM you later," Nico said suddenly. There was a loud noise and then silence again._

 

__

 

_Percy didn't know what to do. He certainly didn't want to see Nico now, right after catching him cheating. So he turned and ran back down the hallway, out into the garden. There he found Persephone staring at one of the three rivers._

 

__

 

_"It makes you forget," she said quietly, without even looking at him. "To swim in it, you'd forget your pain. Possibly forget your own name. I almost did so once, in the beginning. I know my husband isn't faithful to me, and I am not faithful to him. But I love him more than I love my own freedom, and he loves me more than he loves his brothers. That knowledge, and the knowledge that I'd forget I don't belong down here, is what stopped me from forgetting. Tell me, Percy Jackson, what is stopping you?"_

 

__

 

_Percy thought about it. After the great war with Gaea, after finally getting to be with Nico after so many years of wanting him... Annabeth, his best friend, falling in love with someone else... Grover and Juniper getting married suddenly, and leaving camp for good... All of the Romans going back to their own camp, promising to visit but never returning... And now this: Nico cheating on him. Even his mother was happy without him. Would he be hurting anyone if he forgot?_

 

__

 

_"I have always admired that you put others before yourself, young demi-god. I did not mean to ask who you would be hurting. I meant to ask if it would hurt you. I don't care for others. All of the others that you have put before yourself have done nothing but hurt you now. Do not think I am blind to your thoughts, Perseus. This decision is to be based on you, not on them. They are, after all, your memories," Persephone stated calmly, finally meeting his eyes. "You would not be dead, you would simply not remember."_

 

__

 

_Percy didn't need to think about it this time. If he was to think only of himself, he knew he did not want to remember his past. So what if he forgot who he was? That had happened before. He'd be happier not being himself. He'd be happier with a new life._

 

__

 

_"Go now, demi-god. Go erase your memories, and I will see to it that you have a happy future," the goddess told him, pushing him towards the river. At the last moment, just before he fell in, he realized that he didn't really want to forget. He would just make the same mistakes again, because he didn't regret his choices. But it was too late, and the water was closing in around him before he could catch himself._

 

 

Percy sat up gasping for breath and clutching at his throat. He'd never felt the feeling of drowning before, and it was more unpleasant than he'd ever imagined. It had all been a dream... Nico had never hurt him, and Persephone had never shoved him into the Lethe River. He hadn't even gone to visit the underworld.

 

 

The apartment was dark, and that's how he knew it was still night. Annabeth would be sleeping still, and he didn't even know if Nico was above ground. They couldn't help him through this. He could go visit his father, but... he didn't really want to see him. In the dream, it had been his father who had sent him to go meet up with Nico. He wondered briefly if his father had known... but no, that wouldn't make sense.

 

 

He pushed himself out of his bed and left his apartment, deciding on a midnight swim to calm himself down. The water was quiet, not moving and seemingly waiting for him. But he couldn't make himself get in, because it reminded him too much of the feeling of drowning in the Lethe. He sighed and laid back on the sand, hoping to fall asleep out under the sky.

 

 

"Having troubles, Perseus?" a goddess asked as she sat down beside him. He jumped, startled before turning to smile at her.

 

 

"Lady Artemis, it's nice to see you. I'm just... I had a nightmare, and now I can't seem to sleep again," he admitted, relaxing. Artemis had taken a liking to him recently, since he'd started seeing Nico. He figured it was because she knew now that he'd never be interested in her Huntresses.

 

 

"What sort of nightmare, young one? What has Morpheus shown you this time?" she questioned, looking alert. "He told me he had a vision for you tonight..."

 

 

"So... that was real? It will really happen?" Percy gasped, unable to stop himself. He sat up and tried to get his breathing under control.

 

 

"I am unsure what you have seen, or why it has upset you so. The visions that Morpheus gives are not certain. They do not always occur, and they are never completely accurate. You are in control of how you react, after all. He told me he was going to show you so that you could prepare for a very real possibility. My brother tells me that you have been visiting your father quite often. Perhaps simply changing your daily actions can prevent what you have seen from happening. Would you wish to discuss with me what you saw?" she replied.

 

 

So Percy spent the next ten minutes telling her all about his dream. She listened silently, a thoughtful look on her face. When he finished, she took a moment to think before she spoke.

 

 

"I believe that it was an omen. I do not believe that your Ghost Prince is cheating on you. I also do not believe that Persephone wishes to kill or harm you in any way. It seems to me that you are being given a warning," she told him calmly.

 

 

"A warning for what, though?" Percy asked, frustrated.

 

 

"Is it true that you only visit Nico di Angelo when your father sends you to collect your uncle?" she asked.

 

 

"Yeah... anymore I'm too busy to visit him more than that. I get a break while Dad is visiting with Hades," Percy replied, shrugging.

 

 

"Perhaps this is hurting Nico. He would not say anything, for fear of angering you, but perhaps he misses you more than he lets on," she told him, smiling slightly.

 

 

"You think Nico is upset with me for not seeing him more?" Percy gasped. That would make sense... Nico had stopped accepting his IMs, and he'd stopped visiting the camp... could it be because he wanted Percy to make more of an effort to visit him?

 

 

"It is only my theory, but it seems likely that he is missing you and may seek comfort elsewhere. Again, I stress that this has not yet occurred. My brother and I have been watching, and he has not yet strayed. However, Morpheus is never wrong. I would be careful, Sea Prince," she told him. And then she was gone, with a silver flash of light.

 

 

~~

 

 

Percy was nervous about confronting his father, but this had to be done. He refused to lose Nico just because he was busy helping his father. He made his way to the throne room, not letting himself stop to think about it. He almost jumped out of his skin when someone started talking behind him.

 

 

 

“I think what you're doing is great, Percy,” the woman said quietly. “I've been talking your father into giving you too much work for weeks now because I wanted to see how long it would take you to step forward and put a stop to it. You nearly lost him, too.”

 

 

 

“Lady Aphrodite, what exactly do you want from me?” Percy asked, slightly annoyed. She laughed quietly, falling into step beside him.

 

 

 

“Just go to your lover, Perseus. I'll deal with your father, as I've been doing for quite some time. I wanted you to prove that you love him enough to choose him over your duties. Which you now have, by the way,” she replied, giving him a little push towards the exit. “Take my chariot; I won't need it.”

 

 

 

~~

 

 

 

Nico was in his room alone, for sure this time. Percy had specifically asked Hades before making his way down the hallway. And then he realized there was something he really needed to do before he could go talk to Nico. He needed to talk to Nico's sister. But first, he needed Persephone. He believed Artemis when she'd said Persephone didn't want to kill him, so he was going to her instead of Hades... in truth, because he liked her more.

 

 

 

“Perseus, what can I help you with?” she asked. As in the dream, she didn't look up at him.

 

 

 

“I was hoping you could help me find someone... I need to talk to her,” he replied carefully.

 

 

 

“You wish to speak to Bianca, do you not? She is waiting for you in the corner of my garden, by the pomegranates. She nearly lives there now, since my husband granted her access to the palace. She may not recognize you; sometimes her mind is not all there,” she told him, still not looking at him.

 

 

 

“Thanks,” Percy said, smiling in relief.

 

 

 

“And Percy, I appreciate what you're doing for my step-son. Don't forget that he loves you as much as you love him. He would have done the same, perhaps sooner than you did,” she called after him.

 

 

 

~~

 

 

 

Bianca was exactly where Persephone said she'd be. She was sitting in the corner of the garden, just staring at a flower that was next to her. Percy sat down beside her and waited for her to say something. Finally, she looked over at him.

 

 

 

“Why did I die?” she asked softly, tears in her eyes.

 

 

 

“Because you loved your brother, and you wanted to keep him safe,” Percy replied just as softly.

 

 

 

“But that meant I had to die?” she whispered, turning away. “I know why you're here. You want my blessing in marrying my brother. As Nico so often points out to me, he makes his own decisions. Why are you here with me when you should be with him?”

 

 

 

“Because even though he makes his own decisions, he values your opinion and your decisions as much as his own. So when he finds out I made sure you were okay with it, he'll be happier than he would have been otherwise,” he explained. She nodded.

 

 

 

“Percy, when we first met, I had to trust you to get us to safety. Then I had to trust you, when I knew I had to die, to take care of my baby brother after I was gone. And not once have you let me down. So now I'm trusting you with one last thing, because I know you can be trusted. I'm trusting you to keep my brother safe and happy. To never make him cry. To give him everything he wants, within reason. To be his everything. Do you think you can do that?” she asked.

 

 

 

“I know that I can,” he nodded.

 

 

 

“I want you to swear that you'll do everything in your power to keep him safe and happy,” she stated calmly. Percy didn't even hesitate.

 

 

 

“I swear upon the river Styx that I will do everything in my power to keep Nico di Angelo safe and happy, so long as he lets me,” he said immediately. Bianca was smiling at him and hugged him carefully.

 

 

 

“Take care of him, Seaweed Brain, because I can't anymore. I wish things were different. I wish I could be around to call you my brother-in-law,” she whispered.

 

 

 

“You can call me that whenever you want, at least after we're married. And you know, he has to agree first,” Percy teased.

 

 

 

“Go get him, Sea Prince,” she laughed.

 

 

 

~~

 

 

 

He knocked on the door, unlike when he usually visited. He usually just walked right in, but today was going to be special, and he wanted to treat it that way. When Nico opened the door, he looked surprised. Then he frowned.

 

 

 

“So your dad wants mine again then?” he asked bitterly. Percy fought a smile and walked into the room when Nico stepped to the side.

 

 

 

“Nope. I told Dad that I wouldn't be working down there with him anymore. I thought to celebrate, we could take a weekend vacation?” he replied.

 

 

 

“Wait... back up. You're not helping your dad anymore? Why?!” Nico demanded.

 

 

 

“Well, partially because have you ever tried working with your own father? Stupid question, I know you work with yours. It's not a fun time. But mostly because he was making me spend all of my time in the ocean with him, and I didn't get to spend much time with you. I missed you, and I knew it was all or nothing for him... so I'm giving him nothing,” Percy explained, shrugging like it wasn’t a big deal. Nico, however, seemed to know exactly what Percy was giving up to be with him: potentially his relationship with his father.

 

 

 

He threw his arms around Percy and kissed him, which was exactly the reaction Percy had hoped for. He smiled and kissed back, but pulled away before it could become more.

 

 

 

“I love kissing you, and what follows, but if we’re going to make it for our weekend we need to leave soon. And you’re not packed,” Percy said gently.

 

 

 

“My father isn’t going to let me leave, you know,” Nico said sourly. He wasn’t annoyed with Percy, but with his father. He really wanted this weekend to work for them.

 

 

 

“I already talked to your father, and to Persephone. She also spoke with your father. He says as long as you’re back Monday morning, you can come with me for the weekend. He also has some pretty impressive threats saved up, in case you were wondering,” he replied, grinning. Nico laughed. If you’ve never heard him laugh before, your life is not complete.

 

 

 

Nico didn’t take very long to pack, and then they were ready to go. He volunteered shadow-traveling, but Percy didn’t want to give the surprise away. Instead, he had been working with a few gods, and there was a Maserati waiting to pick them up at the entrance to the Underworld. Nico looked confused for only a moment before he turned his head to roll his eyes at Percy.

 

 

 

“Did you have to involve the gods in this, Perce?” he asked, exasperated. Percy just nodded and winked at him. He had been playing with the ring box in his pocket all day, and Nico hadn’t noticed yet. That was a major accomplishment. He remembered the first time he’d tried to hide a gift from the Ghost King. It hadn’t gone well.

 

 

 

_Percy was fidgeting and glancing at his closet every few seconds. Nico sighed and sat down on his bed instead of following Percy out of the door like he was supposed to._

 

 

_“What’s going on in that head of yours, Jackson?” he demanded. Percy looked frightened for a moment before he put on his poker face and turned back to the door._

 

 

_“No idea what you’re talking about, Neeks. Come on, we’re going to be late for the campfire!” he replied, pulling the door open. Nico didn’t move. If anything, he looked like he’d leaned back further onto the bed. Percy sighed._

 

 

_“What’s in your closet that’s so important? Are you hiding another guy in there?” Nico tried to sound like he was joking, but the truth was that he was very insecure about this relationship, and he’d be willing to believe Percy was seeing someone else and just sparing him the heartbreak._

 

 

_“Why would I do that?” Percy asked, sounding hurt and confused. “I have you.” It didn’t make Nico feel better like it was supposed to. If anything, that made it worse. Nico turned his head away, and forced himself not to cry. He was trying to shove his emotions back into that little locked box in his mind, but it wasn’t so easy._

 

 

_“Sure,” he said, standing suddenly. “Look, I just remembered that I promised Hazel I’d go see her.” He was almost to the door when Percy grabbed his arm and pulled him back._

 

 

_“Look, I’ll prove there’s no one in my closet, okay?” Percy said, exasperated. He yanked the closet door open, and sure enough, nobody was there. However, there was a small present, wrapped in skull wrapping paper with a little black bow on it, just sitting on the floor of the closet. “That’s what’s in the closet. I was going to give it to you after the campfire, and I guess I was nervous about it. I didn’t mean to make you think I’d cheat on you… I don’t even know how you could think that. I love you too much for that, Nico.”_

 

 

_It wasn’t the first time they’d said it, of course, but it was the first time since that first day on the beach. At that moment, Nico didn’t even care what was in the present. He was too overwhelmed by emotions to speak, so he pulled Percy closer and kissed him. That was the first night they’d had sex, and it was by far the best they’d ever had. (Nico’s first time, but who’s counting?)_

 

 

Apollo dropped them off at a place Nico had never been before. It was an island, but that’s all he could see. There were no buildings that were obvious, and no other people around. Actually, Nico thought it was kind of perfect for him.

 

 

 

“I found this place last month, when I was trying to find Rainbow again after she swam away. I never did find her… Anyways, I’ve been coming back here whenever I can to set it up. I spent more time here than I did at my apartment for that whole month,” Percy explained. “Not even Dad knows where this place is, so it will be just the two of us. No interruptions, no crowds, just us.”

 

 

 

“This is… sort of perfect,” Nico said, grinning. “How many favors have you called in for this weekend?” Percy laughed.

 

 

 

“Well, Apollo is our chauffeur, Iris is blocking all calls directed to us for the next three days, Artemis helped me build everything I needed, Hephaestus… helped in a way you’ll see later, Aphrodite helped me plan all of this and kind of put the idea in my head, Persephone helped me talk your father into letting you come, Demeter made it summer here while it’s still winter everywhere else… I think that’s it. You’re worth it, Nico,” he replied.

 

 

 

~~

 

 

 

Percy was a terrible cook. He’d left out that he’d gotten help from Hestia in the food department, because she’d offered herself and it wasn’t a favor. He was going to take the credit for the food, even if he knew that Nico wouldn’t believe him. It was only the first night on the island, but Percy was going to propose tonight if it killed him. Hopefully, they could enjoy the rest of their vacation as fiancés. That was his goal, anyways.

 

 

 

“Nico, food is ready!” he called, carrying the last dish out to their make-shift table. Nico had gone off to explore the island, but he promised to stay close enough to hear if Percy called for him. There was nothing dangerous on the island (Percy had checked a dozen times, then asked Artemis and her Huntresses to check, and then checked it for himself a final time before bringing Nico here), so he had no problem with Nico going off on his own. Not like last time…

 

 

 

_Percy was running through the woods, worried out of his mind. Nico had gone off on his own over an hour ago, and he still wasn’t back. Anything could have gotten him! He ran around a corner, and collided with the person he was searching for, sending them both to the ground._

 

 

_“What are you doing, Percy?” Nico asked, confused. Percy didn’t say anything; he just pulled Nico into his arms and held him tightly._

 

 

_“Don’t ever do that to me again!” he gasped. Nico hugged him back, very confused. It wasn’t until later, when they were back at camp and Percy had calmed down some, that Nico realized why he’d reacted so badly._

 

 

_“Hey. I’m not going to be killed or taken by some monster, even when I’m alone. I can take care of myself more than you know, Perce,” he said quietly. Percy didn’t respond, and he didn’t need to._

 

 

Nico sat down at the table, looking at the food in suspicion. “It’s not poisoned, I promise,” Percy said, laughing. Nico rolled his eyes.

 

 

 

“Sure it’s not. If you cooked it, I’m not so sure,” he teased. But he ate it without complaint, and that made Percy very happy. And then it was time.

 

 

 

“I went to talk to your sister today,” he started cautiously, knowing how Nico got when she was mentioned. But instead of closing up and glaring, Nico looked curious.

 

 

 

“Did she recognize you?” he asked.

 

 

 

“Yeah. She and I had a good talk. That was before I came to find you, actually. I asked her permission… she gave it to me,” he replied carefully.

 

 

 

“Permission for what? Taking me on vacation?” Nico asked, confused. Percy smiled slightly, his nerves starting to show.

 

 

 

“Not exactly,” he said, standing and walking around the table. He stopped next to Nico. “We’ve been together for about two years now, Neeks. I love you now more than ever, and that’s never going to change. I know we’ve had our rough patches, and I know we didn’t always seem to get along, but we always come back stronger than before. I can’t imagine my life without you.” At this point, he pulled the ring box out of his pocket and knelt on the ground next to him. “Nico, will you marry me?” he asked.

 

 

 

For a bit, Nico couldn’t say anything. He just stared down at the ring, suddenly knowing what Hephaestus’s part in all of this had been. The ring was pitch black, clearly Stygian iron, and crafted beautifully. There was a little skull carved into it, with rubies for the eyes. Tiny diamonds went all the way around the band in a pattern that looked like waves. The ring was perfect, and it symbolized both of them in a perfect way.

 

 

 

“Of course… yes!” he cried, surging forward and kissing Percy. Then he pulled away to let Percy put the ring on him.

 

 

 

~~

 

 

 

Just as before, Annabeth was the first to find out. But instead of attacking them with violence, she attacked them with hugs (that may or may not have been slightly violent in nature…).

 

 

 

_“Oh my gods, I’m so happy for you!” she screeched. She’s seen the ring the moment they’d found her, and she couldn’t contain her excitement. Her first hug was directed at Percy, and it effectively cut off his air supply._

 

 

_“Annie… can’t breathe…” he gasped, trying to pry her off without offending her. She let go sheepishly, but hugged Nico harder than she’d hugged Percy._

 

 

_“If you hurt him… EVER… I will find you and kill you in the most unpleasant way you can imagine. And I’m sure you have a good imagination, death boy,” she whispered. Percy clearly hadn’t heard her, as he was too busy talking to Grover. Nico vowed to himself to never get on Annabeth’s bad side._

 

 

The wedding was a quiet affair, with only their families and the Argo II crew members. Hades made a special exception for Bianca, and she got to attend as well, which made everyone happier than usual. Jason and Piper got married shortly after. Once again, Piper’s joy got crushed by a huge announcement: Hazel and Frank had invited Leo to join their relationship. They were lucky that Jason was happy for them, because they wouldn’t have survived that day otherwise.

 

 

 

But that’s a different story, for a different day.


End file.
